


Professor Moony

by the_secret_wordsmith



Series: Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest September 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Humor, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Married Couple, POV Remus Lupin, Professor Remus Lupin, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_wordsmith/pseuds/the_secret_wordsmith
Summary: Remus and Sirius return to Hogwarts for Professor Lupin to teach third-year Harry. (A happy snapshot).[For day seven of @swottypotter 's Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest]
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest September 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Professor Moony

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Seven of swottypotter's Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest. The theme was "returning".

“Hello there, professor.”

Remus looked up from his new desk to see his husband standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a wry smile on his handsome face. Bloody idiot.

“Does McGonagall know you're here?”

“Not yet,” Sirius said as he sauntered into the room, “But I can't wait to see her face when she sees me.”

“Hm,” Remus said, but he couldn't hide his grin.

He was a professor at Hogwarts, Sirius was here with him, and life was amazing right now. Never in a hundred years could he have imagined life being this good when he was a scared little eleven year old arriving at Hogwarts for the first time all those years ago.

He got up from his seat and crossed to the study window, Sirius joining him there and wrapping his arms about his waist as they looked out towards the quidditch pitch. Remus leant back against his husband with a contented sigh.

“It feels like we're back home, doesn't it?”

Sirius kissed him softly on the neck, “Yeah.”

“I wonder if the map is still here somewhere,” Remus said, lifting a hand to tangle gently in Sirius's long hair.

“You better find it, love,” Sirius said, humour colouring his voice, “If you don't abuse your position of authority to get the map back then I may have to divorce you.”

Remus snorted and tugged lightly on Sirius's hair as a reprimand, “Don't regress to that rule-breaking teenager, Pads, just cos we're back.”

Sirius kissed him more intently on the neck, “I thought you liked my rule-breaking nature.”

Remus turned round to face him, eyebrows raised. “And I thought you liked me curbing that nature.”

Sirius grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Oh, professor,” he whispered, voice low, “Are you going to punish me for breaking the rules.”

Remus smirked and was about to lean in to kiss his husband stupid when there came a shy knock at the door. Sirius swore but quickly perked up when Harry appeared, face nervous in the doorway.

“Harry!” Sirius cried and bounded over to his godson, pulling him into a quick hug. Remus brushed himself down and cleared his throat, blushing furiously as always from Sirius's flirting. Really, he thought to himself, how long had they been married now? And Sirius still got him feeling like a flustered lovesick fool.

“Alright, Harry?” He asked, crossing back over to his desk to try and regain some sense of propriety.

“Yeah,” Harry said with a small smile, “Mum just wanted me to pop in and say hi, and I know she'll be checking with you that I have.”

Remus smiled. “Well, I'll make sure to let her know, Harry.” He hesitated, worried for the boy, “This isn't going to be weird for you, is it Harry? Me teaching you?”

Harry shook his head, “Nah. We've been through this Moony – er, I mean Professor Lupin – having you and Padfoot here is cool. It's not like having mum or dad teaching.” Harry made a disgusted face and Sirius snorted.

“I can't wait to tell Prongs that.” He beamed at Remus, “Harry prefers us to James and Lily, Moony. Isn't that great?”

Remus rolled his eyes but Harry was smiling. “You can tell mum that too, Moony,” he said, “She's been so annoying lately. She hardly let me see my friends at all over the summer!”

“Wasn't that cos you accidentally turned your cousin's hair bright pink?” Sirius asked with a chortle.

Harry flushed and stuck his chin out defiantly, “I hate them. They say mean things all the time. Aunt Petunia made mum cry last Christmas. I don't know why we put up with them. They're stupid.”

Remus bit his lip: Lily was really trying to make things up with her sister, but he worried that all her attempts were more damaging rather than anything else. Still, Lily was determined, and her stubbornness was only matched by her son's.

“I'm sorry about that, Harry,” he said slowly, trying to consider his words very carefully, “Could you imagine not having your sister though? Sometimes people have to try things even though they know they might fail.”

“Nah,” Sirius said, clapping Harry on the shoulder with a wink, “I say cut out the lot of them. You remember what they said to James that time, Moony. I can't forgive that.”

“Exactly,” Harry said.

“Alright, alright,” Remus said, holding his hands up in defeat, “What do I know about siblings anyway? It's not like I've ever had one, not like you Harry, or Sirius...”

He trailed off abruptly, horrified by what he'd just let slip.

“Padfoot doesn't have any siblings,” Harry said, confused.

“Well you know Sirius and your dad,” Remus said quickly, “As good as brothers, those two.”

“Oh, right,” Harry said, easily convinced. He shrugged then turned back to the door with a yawn. “Well, I think I've done what mum wanted so I'll see you in class, Moony.”

“Professor Lupin, remember,” Sirius said with a smirk in Remus's direction. Remus felt his cheeks warm and hurriedly started to shuffle papers noisily on his desk.

“Yes, good night Harry.”

“Bye Prongslet,” Sirius called as Harry disappeared out the door, leaving the two of them alone once more.

Sirius closed the door with a click before turning back to face Remus with a mischievous smirk. “Alone at last... professor...”

But Remus had other things on his mind now. “Sirius... I'm so sorry.”

“What for?”

Remus chewed on his bottom lip as Sirius came sauntering over to sit on his desk. He leant over to press a kiss to Remus's cheek. Remus pulled back and raised his hand to stroke Sirius's jaw.

“I slipped up there, with Harry... about your brother...”

Sirius's face tensed and he looked away. “Don't worry about it Moony, just a slip of the tongue.”

“Padfoot,” Remus said and got up, coming round his desk to stand between Sirius's legs and taking Sirius's face in his hands. “I know you don't like thinking about Regulus, but - ”

“Can you not, Remus,” Sirius said, voice curt, and he brushed Remus off him. “I don't want to... I don't...”

“Yeah, sorry,” Remus said softly. He took a step back and examined Sirius sadly. “I love you, Pads.”

His husband's lip quirked. “I know.”

“Great, so our relationship has been reduced to Star Wars references now?”

Sirius shrugged, but he was now grinning widely. “I'll tell you I love you when you find the map for me.”

“Bloody idiot,” Remus muttered softly and held out his hand. Sirius took it and pulled him into a tight embrace. He kissed him gently on the lips and Remus sighed, content to have his husband holding him so close.

Sirius pulled back and whispered against his lips, breath warm and sweet: “I think Filch might still have it in his office. You could check there first.”

“You say the most romantic things.”

“I do, don't I?”

Remus snorted and pulled his husband back in for another lingering kiss. Sirius lifted a hand to tilt his face and Remus sighed happily, hands tracing the curve of his ears, the softness of his neck, the line of his jaw.

Remus was definitely going to be abusing his authority as a teacher to get the map back. Sirius could be a bloody idiot sometimes it was true, but Remus would do just about anything for him.


End file.
